


The Only Joke Here is That We Haven't Made Out Yet

by tallisartin



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, archie was sad, awkard boyos, betty is the antichrist, but its okay because his boyf makes it up to him, but juggie likes archie better, jughead giving compliments, kidding no shes not, literal angel archikens, weird angsty jughead feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallisartin/pseuds/tallisartin
Summary: Jughead didn’t do birthdays. He didn’t do birthdays and he didn’t do friendship and he certainly didn’t do parties. He could feel the scowl on his own face warning people off as he swirled the straw in his plastic cup.





	The Only Joke Here is That We Haven't Made Out Yet

Jughead didn’t do birthdays. He didn’t do birthdays and he didn’t do friendship and he certainly didn’t do parties. He could feel the scowl on his own face warning people off as he swirled the straw in his plastic cup. 

Betty was somewhere with Veronica and for the first time in a while he was glad to have space from her. He wasn’t just mildly inconvenienced by her surprise party, he was angry. Almost as angry as the thumping of his heart that kept screaming at him; begging him to slip out of the room full of people.

Jughead dragged his eyes up to survey the room. He got anxious when there were more than five people around him; let alone everyone from school. Faces blurred as they smiled and danced, until Jughead’s eyes zeroed in on an all too familiar redhead.

Archie was walking through the door, mouth half open and a far away look to his eyes. His shirt was splattered with… something, and he was making a beeline for the staircase. Jughead silently stood from his chair and weaved through the sea of people to follow his friend.

He caught up to Archie just as the other boy stumbled into his bedroom. Hearing Jughead’s steps, he turned to face him. Jughead drank in the sight before him; Archie’s eyes were tear-glazed and hurting, and he had his hands balled into fists. Before Jughead could say anything Archie opened his mouth.

“She threw her drink at me,” he started, “I just… I wanted to see if she was okay – because I’m fucking not – and she threw her drink at me.”

“Smells like tequila.” Jughead noted quietly, instantly regretting the addition.

Archie’s eyebrows pinched together slightly at the comment, then they relaxed as his entire face fell. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, Jug.”

Jughead took a step further into Archie’s room and shut the door behind him, which effectively shut out the booming of the party. He watched in silence as Archie dragged the wet shirt over his head and tossed it onto his floor.

Jughead also didn’t do comfort. Birthdays, friendships, parties and comfort were at the bottom of the list of things Jughead could do. But, he found himself clearing his throat, and shooting into the dark.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You don’t ever do anything wrong, Archie.”

“You’re annoyingly perfect,” He added as an afterthought.

Archie half heartedly smirked and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Stunning, even,” Jughead pushed further.

Archie’s eyes shot up, confusion laced through his soft features. His gaze flicked between each of Jughead’s eyes as he searched for the other boy’s motive.

“Gorgeous, incredible… Heavenly!” Jughead threw his arms up a little at the last word, exasperated and embarrassed and every bit sure of what he was saying.

“I’m heavenly?” Archie’s grin was wide and mocking; one eyebrow raised in question.

Jughead smiled himself, relieved that the other boy looked something other than broken. Even if he made himself look like a fool to find it.

“Yep. Archie “Angel” Andrews. That’s you.” Jughead explained, taking a step closer to where Archie was sitting on the bed.

Archie reached a hand out and pulled Jughead closer by his hip. “They must call you Jughead “Joker” Jones because that’s some joke you’re spinning.”

“The only joke I’m hearing is the fact that we haven’t made out yet.”

“It wouldn’t kill for you to make the first move, you know.” But Archie didn’t give him the chance; tugging Jughead’s arm down so he was leaning over Archie as their lips met.

Jughead could feel the sorrow slipping out of Archie as he slowly pressed his body to the redhead. Archie lowered himself back onto the bed with Jughead following his move, lips dancing as noses bumped.

Jughead wasn’t good at comforting. But he was good at kissing. Archie’s blissful grin when they broke apart was proof of that.

“Come on,” Jughead stood, “Put another shirt on and we’ll find you a different girl to dance with.”

“What if I want to dance with you?” Archie tested, taking the outstretched hand in front of him as he was lifted from the bed.

“In your dreams, Archie.”


End file.
